


Тайная история

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gay Pirates (song)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Неважно, что там капитан думала или не думала — они с самого начала хотели лишь друг друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Secret History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302097) by [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon). 



> Разрешение получено.

В двух словах: я увидел его тогда, издали, и больше не смотрел ни на кого другого.  
В первый раз я увидел его ещё на суше. Может, я ушёл с этим кораблём лишь из-за него. К чёрту Королеву — я взял шиллинг Энн Бонни и отправился в море, и когда я дотронулся до него в первый раз, это было лишь лёгкое касание пальцев.  
И, о, как он посмотрел на меня.  
Под палубой не так уж много места, но мы находили его друг для друга. Однажды я взял его за бёдра и толкнул, чтобы он прижался спиной к стенке корабля, а сам прильнул к нему, так крепко, как только мог, членом к члену.  
Он выдохнул моё имя, пока мы тёрлись друг об друга, туда-сюда, в ритме волн.  
О, Себастьян. Сладостный, как мечта о суше.  
Я никогда не хотел становиться моряком.  
Капитан пытала удачи с нами обоими, но без толку. Только мы нужны были друг другу. Мы ловили любой момент, какой могли. Но их не хватало. Никогда. И слишком часто его рот был полон крови, а мои запястья — темны от синяков. И, может, только так всё и могло закончиться, когда капитан узнала, но мы выбрали друг друга и никогда не смогли бы расстаться, только не теперь.  
Один последний поцелуй, и они все свистят, толкают нас вперёд, и мы идём, спотыкаясь, плечом к плечу, рядом друг с другом, к раю — и за него, вниз, вниз, вниз, погружаемся, как камни, и, должно быть, это всё, и ничего больше не может быть уготовано для меня и моей любви.  
Или, может...  
Представьте. Представьте, где-то далеко, далеко отсюда. Мы там, где вы никогда не были, и мы очень, очень счастливы. Он идёт впереди меня, и его тёмные волосы сверкают на солнце. Море спокойно, как верное сердце, потерянная для нас синева, и вот он, моя любовь, моя земля.  
Мы всегда заслуживали куда лучшего.


End file.
